NEW GIRL
by xxxSAMMYxxxDAUGTHERxOFxPOSIDEN
Summary: Annabeth moves everywhere but her mom and her two brothers finally settle in NY city where she meets a green eyed boy named Percy who has a sister named Sammy. No one knows that evrything is about to go down. *(please read and review favorite and follow my story its my first fanfic)* LEO/SAMMY PERCY/ANNABETH THALIA/NICO much more too:)
1. Meeting You Was Akward?

**HEY GUYS IM SOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT OF EVERRYTHING WITH SCHOOL AND SPORTS ITS REALLY HARD BUT ILL WORK WITH IT HAHA STORY TIME:)**

Meeting You Was Akward?

**PERCY POV**

DINNGG! I sat up groggily looking at the time."Oh shit I going to be late on the first freaking day." I ran into the bathroom brushed my teeth,splashed water on my my face and attempted to comb my hair. "PERY JACKSON GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW WE ARE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"Oh did I tell you about my sister Sammy she is practicly my except she has brown hair like my mom and I have raven black messy hair."I COMING." I hollerd back putting on some dark jeans a green v-necked shirt and a blue hoodie. Putting my Addiads on I ran out my room downstairs.

**SAMMY POV**

"About time, what was taking so long."I said eating my blue pancakes pushing Percy's to him. "Guess what Percy you finally got up early." I proudly said putting my plate in the sink. I just changed the time on your alarm clock because I know you like to sleep in alot.

**PERCY POV**

I literly choke on my pancake. When Sammy said she changed my alarm clock. "You what, why would you do that to me you know a man needs his _BEAUTY SLEEP!" _I scoffed finishing my last pancake. I grabbed my keys and backpack and headed for the door."Come on Sam if you want to be early for _school_." Comming!"I hear her running down the hallway as she stops in front of me catching her breath. "You good now." I said smiling as she glared at me. We walked out the door and got into my car and drove to school.

As wew were driving I took notice of what my sister was wearing. She was wearing demi shorts with her combat boots a shirt that said _The Ocean Is My Life _and the necklace shaped as a wave I gave her for her 16 birthday. Sam had her hair in a braid a few loose strands hung in front of her sea green eyes like mine and she had on these wave studs. Who wouldn't want a sister like Sam. I thought about that until we pulled up into the school. Grover sent me text asking if I had gooten to the school and to meet him by the lockers.I repled saying I'm on my way.

"Hey Sam I'm meeting the guys you gonna be good?"I asked looking at her. "Yea I'm meeting Thalia and Piper anyway so.. siya." She pecked my cheek and got out the car running into the school.'See what I mean she is awesome'coming out of thought I got out the car and walked into the school.

**ANNABETH POV**

'Yay a new year a new start'(note the sarcasm in my voice)It's hard when you move alot but when we finally settled in New York for good I was relived. As I'm thinking about this new school year I' heading to the office to get my schedule and locker. As come out I run dead smack into someone falling right onto them but catching myself before I fall on them. As I looked into these beautiful sea green eyes I didn't realize he was talking to me."Hello you there, yea can you please...you know get up." he said gently. I stood up turning who knows what shade of red."I'm so sorry I-"He cut me off though. "It's ok it was my fault I wasn't paying attention." He said rubbing the back of his neck. I smiled sticking out my hand "I'm Annabeth Chase just moved here from San Francisco. I said proudly not knowing why. "Percy Jackson I was born here." He said with a crooked smile on his face.

I only laughed and asked if we could compare shcedules and you know what we have the all the same classes except for one because he was taking Oceanography and I was taking BEEP ." Oh crap I have to meet my friends got to go but if you need help find my sister her name is Sammy she looks like me but with brown hair bye."Then he raced of leaving me standing there looking around me trying to find Sammy.

She wasn't really hard to find when she was the one to come up to me." Hi you must be Sammy Percy's sister he told me to come look for you if I needed anything or help." I said in one breath."Well you came to the right place you must be the new student Annabeth Chase I'll be glade to show you everything here at Goode Highschool." She said raising her arms up. "And I would like to introduce you to a couple of my friends"she said gesturing towards a group of people sitting on a circle bench" this is Thalia ,Piper, Leo, Nico, and the stoll brothers Travis and Connor this is Annabeth Chase the new student.

EEEPPPP! "Well we better get to class." Travis and Connor said at the same time glaring at each other. "Wait lets compare shedules." Sammy quickley said. As she skimmed through it she was mumbling something and finally gave me my shedule back you are in ll my classes but two Oceanography and English."She said grabbing my wrist and saying bye to Nico and Leo who were going the other way and the rest of us went the other way. Once we got in the class room the teacher wasn't even there so I guess that bought us sometime to spare. I saw Percy he gestured for me to sit next to him and his friends.

**SAMMY POV**

Not 1 second pass before Rachel and Reyna showed looking slutty as usal. before they even got in the classroom that they were already telling annabeth to get out the seat. I stood up jumped over the desk beside and stood between them. "R&R are back now what do you want now?" I said exsaporated. " Move out my way you little doll shes in my seat and your in my way."She disgustedly said looking at me and Annabeth. That's when Thalia came behind them arms crossed lips in the most scariest smile made." You know what Annabeth is not going to move and I suggest you get moving ASAP." I said smirking as they turned around to look right Thalia standing there smiling wickedly at them. They scoled at her and sat at a different seat glaring daggers at us.

**PERCY POV**

"Wow did that just happen?" I asked amazed lokking at my sister like she was gold. "So... I see you have met R&R Annabeth."I said smiling at her when th teacher walked in we got back to our seats and begin class.

**ANNABETH POV**

Wow did Sam stick up for me even though I could for myself. I already knew this was going to be and intresting year. What she didn't know was was that this year was going to be cautic.

**HEY EVERYONE HOW DO LIKE THIS STORY IS IT BETTER THOUGHT SO HAHA **

**-REVIEW PLEASE**

***MIA*:):):)**


	2. Party Time

**HEY GUYS SO SO VERY SORRY FOR THE WAIT IVE BEEN SO BUSY :)**

PARTY TIME

**THALIA POV**

"So Annabeth, how do you like it at Goode High?" I said looking at her for her anwser. "I'm really enjoying it so far just have to get use to it you know." Annabeth said reading her book. " I'm finally here now Percy can you help me." Sammy said hold for McDonald bags and three cup holders holding drinks. " Wow I see you bought the hole resteraunt." Percy said laughing and grabbing the bags."Hey Pipes I herd you were having a party tonight." I said eating my burger. "Oh yea I forgot to tell you guys I'm inviting the whole school!" Piper literally yelled at us drinking her smoothie. "I even invited Rachel and Reyna just to see what will happen tonight." Pipes said smirking at at Annabeth and Percy.

LINE BREAK

**DESCRIPTION POV (what everyone is wearing)**

Sammy was wearing her wave necklace and earings demi shorts with a green v-necked shirt her green convos and her hair was loose and curly and a few strands covered her sea green eyes. She had on a green benie with the black leather jacket Leo gave her for her 16th birthday. She had on pink lip gloss. She looked in the mirror one more time grabbed her motorcycle keys off her dresser and ran downstairs telling Percy shes leaving now. Percy herd her sister leaving so he said he'll meet her at the party. Percy was wearing a white v-necked shirt with a blue hoodie dark jeans and dark blue addiads. He tried to comb his hair but it stayed messy almaost completely covering his sea green eyes. He put on his axe spray grabbed his car keys and raced downstairs. Annabeth was wearing a gray shirt that had an owl on it she had on ripped jeans gray boots and pink lip gloss she had on a black hoodie with an owl necklace and owl earrings. She grabbed her car keys and tore down the stairs taking them two at a time.

**ANNABETH POV**

As I pulled up I hear a motorcycle pull up beside me when the person got off I finally realized it was Sammy. I got out my car just as she pulled off her helment smiling. Wondering why she was smiling I asked " Why are you smiling I mean I know we are at a party but your just all hyper looking?" I asked as she took my arm saying. " Leo is here and I can't wait to see him I guess." She said slowing down her smile fading wondering why I turned to look at what she was looking at. I saw Reyna and Rachel get out of Leos car followed by Nico. " Sam, Sammy let's go maybe they had car trouble and they gave them a ride." I said as Sammy looked back at me she was smiling but not how I wanted her to. "Your right let's go have fun and see where tonight takes us." She then pulled me to the door and we went inside.

**PERCY POV**

As I was talking to Zack and drinking my drink when I saw Annabeth walk in the door I literly choked on my drink. I sat it down on the table as she walked over here." Hey Percy." She said as she fixed herself a drink. " Hey, you look amazing." Not even realizing what I just said to her . "Thanks, you don't look bad yourself." Annabeth said " So... you want to dance." I asked rubbing the back of my neck when I don't know what to say. " Sure and you know your turning red."She said as she walked pass me. " I am not it just started to get a little warm." I said fllowing her to the dance floor.

**LEO POV**

Once Nico left with Thalia I ran to the steps heading towards the roof.(What Leo didn't know that Sammy had saw him and started to follow him.) I was going up th stairs when I passed a door that was open. I walked in turning the light on as I looked around I herd someone coming up the stairs. I shut off the light ran out the room and kept running up the stairs until I got to the roof. Closing the door as quietly as I could I finnally caught my breath. I looked around and found a couch and table and a few other stuff. Then I finally caught sight of Reyna. I walked up to her asking " Why did you want me to meet you here." Reyna turned towards me evn stepping forward and closing the gap thats when the door open and Sammy stepped out.

**SAMMY POV**

As opened the door I stepped out looking around for Leo. When finally caught sight of him I gasped. There he was kissing Reyna not even moving an inch. Leo or Reyna must of herd me because they suddenly broke apart. A single tear ran down my cheek." Why Leo I thought we were together." I said backing towards the door. " Sammy it's not what you think. Let me just explain." He said walking towards me. I just turned around ran for the door and rushed downstairs not stopping until I got to my motorcycle. I hopped on just as Leo and Jason came outside running towards me I started my engine and took off not listening to them calling my names. As I was turning that's when I saw the lights and herd the horn.

**HOW WAS THAT THATS THE END OF THE CHAPTER ILL UPDATE SOON**

**-review and favorite and follow**

**JKJKJKJK THE CHAPTER IS NOT OVER KEEP READING HAHA**

**PERCY POV**

Annabeth and I were dancing to the song _THE OTHER SIDE._When Leo and Jason ran up to me talking at the same time saying something about Sammy and her motorcycle." Chill out calm down one at a time." I said as Leo stated to explain." Well Sammy kinda've saw Reyna and I kissing on the roof and she ran down here hopped on her motorcycle we tried calling her but she didn't pick up so we came looking for you." Leo said " So you freaking cheated on my sister she is angry and driving a motorcycle with only a helment." I yelled getting pissed off. " But Percy I wasn't kiising her she kissed me." Leo yelled back. That's when everyone looked at us suddenly intrested at what was going on. That's when my phone went off I pulled it out my pocket and tapped the screen." Hello is this Percy Jackson" "Yes who is this" " This is the emergency hospital calling about Sammy Jackson" " What about her" I turned pale and started to to shake "She's here at the hospital she was in an accident." " I'm on my way." I hung up looked at Leo and said " If she dies I'm going to kill you and with that I took Annabeth's hand and ran out the door to my car. I told Annabeth to get in and I got in. As I was about to pull off Thalia and Nico run out the house and hop in the back seat nobody said a word as we drove to the hospital.

**OMG is Sammy going to live **

**I AM SO GOING TO KILL LEO**

**THAT'S PROBALY WHAT YOU GUYS ARE THINKING TRUST ME IM WITH YOU **

**NOW ITS THE END OF THE CHAPTER**

**~review plzz~**

***mia***


	3. I love you

HEY** GUYS SORRY FOR THE WAIT IVE BEEN SO BUSY BUT IM HERE NOW SOO LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY**

**LEO POV**

I started to freak out I can't beleive Sammy is in the hospital because of me. "Leo just forget about her shes a freak anyway you don't need her." Reyna said putting her hands around my neck. " Get the FUCK AWAY FROM ME IT'S YOUR FAULT SAMMY IS IN THE HOSPITAL AND SHE IS NOT A FREAK YOU ARE A SLUTTY BITCH WHO IS REALLY DESPREATE FOR LOVE BUT CANT FIND IT I DONT WANT TO SEE YOU IN MY FUCKING LIFE AGAIN!" I yelled snatching her arms away from me and storming out the door towards my car. I started my car and drove off heading to the love of my life who migth not be anymore.

**SAMMY POV**

_I drove down the street as fast as I could away from them. I knew it wasn't Leo beacause I could see how he was trying to pull away but for some reason I couldn't control my feelings to realize. Making a sharp turn thats when I saw the headlights. I felt as if I was flying away I landed and blacked out-._I sat up fast wicing as I felt pain in my side. I was breathing hard sweat plasterd me. As I adjusted to wear I was I realized I was at a hospital. Someone burst through the door someone I was glad to or was I afraid to see.

**PERCY POV**

While we were driving I started to get annoyed by the quietness. "Percy, um...are you ok?" Annabeth asked. You have got to be kidding Annabeth is new now she is in my car heading to the hospital with Thalia, Nico, and I. " Oh, Annabeth I am so sorry do you want me to take you home I really didn't mean for you to get caught up in this crap on your first day." I said looking at her then turning back to the road. " Yea Percy is right when you come to Goode High it's nothing but drama." Thalia said laying her head on Nico's shoulder." Actually I don't care if I'm stuck in this or out. I move alot never had as much as fun last night you know besides this incident but everything was not how I ever experinced before." Annabeth said looking at us as we pulled up in the hospital parking lot.  
First thing that made my heart stop was that Leo's car was there already. 'How the heck did Leo get here first he probaley got here first taking a short cut or something.

I just hoped he he knew what was coming for him.

**SAMMY POV**

"Leo what are you doing here go home or something." I said looking at him. "Sammy I'm not going anywhere whether you like it or not, I came because I love you, I care about you, I wasn't the one who kissed Reyna, that bitch kissed me plus she was digging her nail in the small of my back-." "Leo I know what happen the thing that is bothering me is that you went up there?"I asked pressing the nurse button. One doctor came in smiling. "I see you are awake that's a miracle usally people are out longer. You might want rest but you can talk now I called your brother he should be here soon. But other then that you have two broken ribs and a broken arm." The doctor said writing on her clipboard." Thanks." I said as she smiled at me and walked out the room. Leo then walked up to me and sat on the side of my bed. " Leo I-I know you didn't kiss her back but I just couldn't keep it all in at once and it's my faul-" Leo turned and looked at me with his hazel eyes, he put hishand onmy cheek and kissed me full on the lips. The kiss lasted for about a minute when he broke apart still holding my waist and my arms around his neck he said, " It's not your fault it's Reyna's fault. I know you more than that. Icare about you more than anything I would kill to protect you and you know that. But whats important right now is that I love you." And with that kissed my gently on the lips I kissed him back passionately not wanting this to in at all but I whispered a aginst our lip," I love you to _Valdez_ kissing him again.


End file.
